Need You Now
by urstory
Summary: Haylijah one-shot. Takes place right after season 1, ep. 17...Inspired by the song "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum


_**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor**_

 _ **Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore**_

 _ **And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**_

 _ **For me it happens all the time**_

 _ **It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now**_

 _ **Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**_

 _ **And I don't know how I can do without**_

 _ **I just need you now**_

Hayley stood alone in the middle of the cabin. This was all that was left of her parents—it should remind her of them. But it didn't. Instead, looking around night-filled room, all she could see was him.

The family Bible they had read together…the cloth she had mopped his brow with…the bed he had lain in as he succumbed to the fever of his brother's bite…

Why had she returned to the bayou tonight? She had been so frustrated with him … and yet…

She sunk to the bed, gripping her head, and she could almost feel his arms around her again, leading her effortlessly through the dance—taking perfect control of everything as always…paying her the gentlemanly compliments laced with slightly flirtatious undertones…sincerely imploring her to return to them in the compound as his grip tightened protectively around her waist…- and she had lashed out at him.

Most girls would love this kind of attention… most girls would swoon at this desire to care for her…most girls would delight in this protective zeal of his – and, in truth, she did.

She did love and swoon and delight and so much more… _but I can't afford to show that,_ she reminded herself, running her fingers agitatedly through her hair. _I have to prove myself._ And as soon as the conviction had been made she felt the familiar wave of longing wash over her…

 _Maybe just this once,_ she thought. After all, he was probably still busy with the aftermath of tonight…she would surely just get his voicemail – and that was enough. She just needed to hear his voice…

Her phone glowed her hands as his name stared back at her …

 _ **Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door**_

 _ **Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before**_

 _ **And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**_

 _ **For me it happens all the time**_

 _ **It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now**_

 _ **Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**_

 _ **And I don't know how I can do without**_

 _ **I just need you now**_

Elijah stood in the library, glass of whisky in hand, eyes fixed on the crackling fire. He was entirely still…steady…controlled – as was customary for him. But beneath this stone surface, he was in utter turmoil.

He closed his eyes slowly and watched her enter his party yet again…

She was a vision…exquisite… perfection—her dark blue gown delicately caressing her growing baby bum before pooling around her feet, her dark hair cascading over her shoulder, her bright eyes dancing alertly around the room—he was captivated.

He slowly opened his eyes and they involuntarily flicker to the doors. He downed the remainder of his drink, his eyes now glued to that entrance as if willing her to appear there before him—her hand resting on the frame, one foot slightly lifted as if she were pausing in the middle of a step, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth—as she had so many times before.

He swallowed hard and felt the pain wash over his body – no matter the number of drinks he'd had tonight. He had succeeded, he had his treaty… but he had failed in another matter more precious—he had failed to convince her to return to the compound…to him.

Elijah let out a low tormented groan and turned sharply, striding the length of the room towards his desk, then stopped abruptly, unsure of what to do with himself – a rare occurrence for him.

He had said the wrong thing…made the wring move—she was not impressed. And he felt the wave of pain roll over him again.

 _ **Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all**_

Hayley steadied herself, breathing deep. It took everything in her to set the phone down and slide it away from her across the bed. Why couldn't she do it? Why was she a coward?

 _Yeah, you're really proving something,_ she told herself as she felt the familiar ach begin once more in her stomach. _This can't be good for the baby…_

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to contain the anguish she knew was coming…but there was no stopping it as it spread like wildfire throughout her body. _If only I could drink,_ she thought, her hand instinctively reaching for her belly.

But as his face filled her mind, she suddenly doubted all the alcohol in the world could subdue the ach inside her—and she couldn't quite bring herself to regret this fact.

 _ **It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now**_

 _ **And I said I wouldn't call**_

 _ **But I'm a little drunk**_

 _ **And I don't know how I can do without**_

 _ **I just need you now**_

Elijah's grip tightened around the glass…then in one fluid motion he turned, casting it into the fireplace where it shattered satisfactorily amongst the flames. He leaned against his desk, breathing deep.

He didn't need another drink…he didn't need to numb his pain…he just needed her.

The old grandfather clock in the corner chimed again. Elijah reached for his phone, his thumb hovering above her name… but he couldn't do it. _It is well past midnight now,_ he told himself… _surely she's asleep…._

 _She's pregnant,_ he reasoned…. _she needs all the rest she can get…even if it is in uncivilized Wolf Country…_

Instead he pocketed his phone, grabbed his jacket, and headed towards the door…

 _Just one glimpse,_ he told himself…he just needed one glimpse of her…

 **Thoughts? Review please!**


End file.
